A Day in the Life of a Vocaloid
by Karysa Hart
Summary: Here's my first OFFICIAL attempt at a Vocaloid fic. Now a oneshot collection. Sorry about the title; I had no inspiration.
1. And Shopping we Shall Go!

**A/N: Well, try #2 for Vocaloid! Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I wish!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss, but do you need any fresh vegetables? Eggplants, squashes, lettuce, carrots, any vegetable you need, fresh from the farm!"<p>

"Apples! Oranges! Bananas! Fresh fruit for sale!"

The peddlers are trying to sell their wares along the streets as people walk by, looking for the one item they actually need, but ending up with that bag of potatoes they didn't know they needed. The three of us head over to the fruit stand, ignoring the sellers of vegetables, fabrics, and tools.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" the seller asks, appearing happy to have some customers.

"We would like some oranges, bananas, and cherries, please," Miki, the eldest of the three of us, asks. I smile at the thought of fresh oranges with breakfast later. Len smiles at the mention of bananas; he is obsessed with that yellow fruit.

"How much of each would you like?" the peddler asks. This time, I speak up.

"Two bunches of bananas, a bushel of oranges, and one quart of cherries, please."

"Make that _two_ quarts of cherries," Miki said, shooting me a look. I shrug, the universal sign for _whatever_. She rolls her eyes.

After we receive our fruit, we start to head back home, but not before Len stops me: "Rin, we can't forget Miku's leeks. Remember what happened last time?"

I shudder; we had to keep the knives locked in a drawer for a week for fear that the tealette would try to get vengeance on us for forgetting her onion-slash-root-slash-vegetable things. Do you know how soon you can get sick of eating out and fast food? It only takes about four days, when _none_ of the restaurants you go to have good oranges, and you're not allowed to go get any.

After retrieving the vegetables, we start home again, and try to ignore the shouts from the sellers.

It doesn't work; we end up buying (in addition to our oranges, bananas, cherries, and leeks) three pounds of coffee (for Ruko), some tuna (for Luka), a few eggplants (for Gakupo), a bushel of carrots (for Gumi), some French bread (for Teto), and some cloth (for… someone?). That should keep everyone happy for a while; the peddlers are very good at persuading people to buy things they might not necessarily need, such as cloth.

"Miki, do we even _need_ any pink fabric?" I ask, rolling my eyes. She could've at least gotten a decent color if we had to get random fabric, but _noo_, we need random _pink_ fabric.

"We can use it for Halloween costumes!" she replies.

"For _who_?" I ask.

Len joins the argument. "Yeah, you already have a costume, and Luka's not going out. You gonna give it to _Teto_?" Miki ignores him.

"Get all the candies you need here, children!" **(A/N: Pedo-ish, much?)**

"_Ooohh_," Len and Miki say together.

"… No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What you think? Did I do a good job? Also, should I make this a oneshot collection?**** Review and let me know please! Good feedback only! Flames will be, well, flamed by my flare gun!**


	2. Don't Forget About Me

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up earlier- I got a freakin' virus. Also, I had to get permission from an awesome author on : Witch****Juliana****! The idea for this sad little oneshot came from chapter 8 of her collection, 'Kagamines, Oh the Stories!' (which I recommend you read). I meant to get it up two days ago, but... Stupid virus...**

**Disclaimer: No. If I did, Tei wouldn't do such nasty things with cucumbers... *shiver***

* * *

><p>"Rin… You're my friend, right?"<p>

"Of course, Len! You're my twin; we're best friends!" Rin looked at her twin like he had suddenly grown a second head. He had been acting weird lately; slightly… pessimistic.

"Len, are you OK? You've been… I don't know, kinda down lately, I guess is a good way to put it," _As good a way as any…_ she added to herself. Len looked up at his older sister sadly and took a shuddering breath.

"It… It's this dream I had recently. N-none of the others liked me, a-and you were my only friend." Len had started to cry softly as he talked, but he continued shakily. "E-everyone pretended to b-be n-nice to m-me, but… but they thought… they all thought I was a m-menace, and it would be better if… if I disappeared.

"You… you knew that, and tried to pr-protect me, but we both knew that it wasn't working. So, I grabbed a g-gun and said… I said good b-bye to you, and you cr-cried and said don't g-go, b-but I t-turned and r-ran into the w-woods, to our clearing. Then I had a v-vision where you and mom came to me and told me to m-make one m-more wish with the two of you, so I w-wished that you would be OK without me, and that you wouldn't forget me. Th-then I… I…" his voice trailed off and he began to cry harder.

"You what, Len?" Rin asked, trying to comfort him. She had a bad feeling she knew what the dream-Len had done, but she wanted Len to be able to finish his story before she took hi to see Luka to see if she could help him, if her guess proved to be right.

"I… I put the g-gun against m-my head a-and… I sh-shot m-myself. I committed s-su-suicide!" At that, Len broke down. Rin hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him.

"Len, it was only a dream. You've got friends: Gumi-chan, Cera-chan, Cero-kun, Piko-kun, Mikuo-kun, and me! The others don't hate you; we both know you have no reason to commit suicide. Maybe you should go see if Luka-nee can help."

"O-OK… Let's go see Luka-onee. Thanks, Rin."

"You're welcome, Lenny. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's kinda... a) pessimistic, b) depressing, and c) short. WitchJuliana, thank you for letting me borrow your idea; u can haz it bak nao.**** XP So, you know the drill: RR&R (Read, Review, Repeat)! No flaming, now!**


End file.
